Wherever You Are : A Short Stack FanFic
by ryanjf97
Summary: MyFirstFanFic - This story follows Bradie Webb and how he fell in love with his step-brother
1. Chapter 1

BRADIES POV

Hi my name is Bradie Webb, and I'm in love with my step brother Andy. But he doesnt know. I have a girlfriend too, Monique. The problem is that i love her as well. Im bisexual, i havent told anybody. Anyway, this is my story.

"BRADIE GET UP" I hear from downstairs. I just out of bed and look in my mirror, i see some ghost looking back at me. I dont even know myself anymore after taking all the drugs. I found them in andys room, under his bed. I took just enough for a couple days. I still need to confront him about them. I dont know why he would need to take them. He's the most popular guy in all of our school. I blink a couple times and realise where I am. The bathroom. I brush my teeth and go downstairs. I never eat, I have an eating disorder. Even the sight and smell of food makes me sick. "BRADIE! Get your fucking arse downstairs now!"  
>"Calm the fuck down Andy!" I scream back. "I'm coming down now!" I walk down the stairs calmly, and run up to Andy hugging him.<br>"Nice to see you too, bro" he says in that nonchalant way of his. I look into his blue eyes and i get stunned. They're so amazing. I shake my head, ridding the thought from my mind. 'No bradie, he's your brother, he would never feel the same'  
>"Time for school, eh little brother?" he snickers "Ugh, I guess, but i really hate that shit hole" I moan, our school is the most uptight piece of shit. The teachers check attendance every session and if you aren't there they call up home. Bit of bad luck that Andy and I dont have parents, isnt it? <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, that's right. We dont have parents. They died in a house fire 3 years ago. Thats why Andy I moved up here, to Melbourne. We couldn't take living so close to our hometown. Every night I would wake up having nightmares. And every time Andy would comfort me. Then I grew older and I decided enough was enough. I went and saw a psych without Andy knowing. She gave me pills to take. Apparently I have post traumatic stress disorder or some shit. Add that to my many list of fucked up qualities. "BRADIE!"  
>"Woah," I snap out of it, "what's wrong Andy?"<br>"I should be asking you that bro, you seem out of it today, you wanna stay home?" he asks me "nahh Andy, I'm fine" I lie, "lets just get out of here." We walk out of our 2 bedroom apartment. Whilst Andy locks the door I walk around our floor. Floor 3. My favourite number. We also live at number 3. That was a condition of living here. It had to be number 3.  
>"Brades, lets go." Andy calls out to me. I walk over to him,<br>"What's up with you today bradie?" he asks me. "You seriously don't remember?" I look at him with wide eyes. He shakes his head.  
>"Today's the day of the fire" <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

Andy's jaw dropped.  
>"really bradie? I'm so sorry I forgot." he mumbles, he must seriously be sorry. He never uses that tone of voice.<br>"It's ok Andy" I say, even though I'm so pissed at him. We walk to school in silence. I remember that it's Andy's birthday next week. I make a mental note to buy him something amazing. It's 8.10 when we get to school, We still have half an hour till we start so Andy and I go to our usual spot outside. A group forms around us almost Monique arrives and proceeds to stick her tongue down my throat. "GET OFF ME!" I scream at her suddenly.  
>"WOAH BRADIE! What the fuck is wrong with you?" some guy asks. I have no idea who it is, so i just ignore him and leave the group. As i turn around I see Monique sticking her tongue down the guy who yelled at me's throat. "Fucking hell." I mutter.<br>"Having a bad day?" I hear from behind me.  
>"You don't know the half of it" I mutter again. I turn to see who is talking to me. I've never seen him before in my life.<br>"Hi, I'm Shaun" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you new?" I ask him. He has a confused look on his face.  
>"Uh, no. I've been going to this school since year 7"<br>"Really? I've never even seen you before."  
>"That's because I don't want to be seen."<br>"huh? Why not?" I ask him intently. Instead of answering he just turns and walks away. 'That was weird' I think aloud. I sit on a bench nearby and just wait for the bell to sound, indicating the start of school.  
>'Well I'm fucked, I have classes with Monique first and second' I think as I walk into my first session. As I'm looking for an empty seat far from Monique I see Shaun sitting in the back corner, talking to some girl. I walk over to them.<br>"Hi, I'm Bradie" I say to the girl. She has blonde hair and looks like she doesn't take shit from anyone.  
>"I'm Cailin," she says, looking straight into my eyes.<br>"wow" I say, not meaning for her to hear.  
>"What? What's wrong?" she asks hesitantly.<br>"Nothing, it's just, do you wanna go out after school?"

sorry about the length guys, i keep getting shorter and shorter -.- i promise the next chapter will be longer, oh, theres also the first sex scene XD wish me luck -ryan 


End file.
